Untouchable
by HM02fly
Summary: Falkner's father has just died and left him with the task of taking care of his gym. It seems everyone want him to follow in his fathers foot steps as some incredibly talented gym leader. But all he wants to do is chill at home with his bird Pokemon. Responsibility can be such a pain. Rated m for mature because of language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

I sat quietly in the middle of my fathers dojo. Now my dojo. Closing my eyes I breathed slowly and rhythmically. My father had drilled the importance of meditation into me at a young age. I was told every morning that I, when possible, should meditate for at least an hour. My father always harped about how it cleared the mind and made you sharper. I always thought that it was just some nonsensical bullshit that old people said, but after his death I found myself sitting quietly within these walls very often, just meditating.

Just then a door opened interrupting the quiet. "Falkner, there's another challenger here for you."

Turning to the gyms secretary, a short bookish woman, I reminded her that I'm not the gym leader. "I don't even have a gym leader license. It would actually be _illegal_ for me to battle this person..."

"this is true, but this is your gym. Your father was quite clear that he wanted you to inherit it," she glanced down and nervously shuffled her feet at the mention of my fathers name.

"well that doesn't mean I _have _to, nor does it mean I _want _to either."

She sighed, "well at least tell the challenger that he can't battle you."

I arched an eyebrow, "isn't that your job?"

A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "my contract only requires me to take orders from the current gym leader. And as of now... we are lacking one"

I eyed the short woman. Her chestnut brown hair went down to her shoulders and framed her small face along with a thick pair of reading glasses. Despite her small smile I knew she wasn't joking when she told me to talk to the trainer. Despite her small size she was very adamant. I guess my dad kinda liked that about her. Its probably why he hired her for the gym. Its probably why he married her.

"alright I'll talk to him."

"_her!"_ she chirped clearly pleased with getting her way.

"whatever." standing slowly I pivoted on my heel and without a second glance at my step-mom, walked out of the dojo into the Japanese tea garden that I used to play in as a small child. A small creek flowed under a small white wooden bridge. Both sides hugged by smooth white stones and carefully tended bonsai trees and green ferns.

Reaching into my blue kimono I pulled out a standard red and white pokebal. After clicking the button at the center I released my first Pokemon. A pidgeot. Unlike most pidgeots mine had an incredibly light coloration. Foregoing the usual red and browns common in its evolutionary line for an intense gold.

Cocking her head to the side she began preening the feather under her left wing awaiting orders.

Smiling at how meticulous she was I said "hey Ava, can you give me a lift to the gym up front?"

She screeched her affirmative and I climbed onto her back. Wrapping my legs tightly around her back I felt her muscles tense and and we sprung forward as her deceptively powerful legs propelled us a few meters into the sky. Unfurling her 11ft wingspan she began pumping her wings hard at first, but as we took to the air she settled into a steady rhythm.

The gym was only two miles away from my house and the dojo so it only took a minute to get there on Ava's back. Swooping down in large circles, jumping to smaller and smaller thermals, we managed to land on the roof of the gym. After thanking Ava I returned her to her pokeball and opened a hatch just large enough for a man and made my way to the front of the gym where the lobby was to adress the new challenger.

A woman with electric blue hair stood impatiently in the lobby. Her stern eyes glared capriciously around the lobby of the gym. When I came down the stairs her hard blue eyes layer their attention on me.

"are you the gym leader?" before I could answer she started speaking again. "well I suppose the soon to be gym leader. If you pass my test that is."

"what?" I asked, my mouth slightly agape.

Rolling her eyes she continued, "I am Clair leader of the Blackthorn Gym. This gym has been down for about a month now and it's costing the league money as well as upsetting the environment. This gym was handed down to you by your father. I am here to to test you, by order of the league, to make sure you are up to the task." She said the last part slowly as if she were speaking to a retard. This pissed me off.

"well sorry to burst your bubble, but I have no intention of becoming leader." I kept my eyes locked to hers, which is easier said than done.

Her frosty glare continued for another minute before she replied, "so why are you here?"

"...what?" I asked again.

"is that all you can say? Are you stupid or something? I _said _why are you here, on the gymnasium grounds." she said vehemently. Her eyes somehow got even colder as her scowl deepened.

"it's on my property. I live here... Now if you would be so kind as to le-," she cut me off mid sentence.

"league law mandates that the property the gym lies on is league property. If you are not gym leader, you are trespassing and will be forcibly removed from the premises." she said the last part with a slight smirk. As if she liked the idea of beating me to a pulp and throwing me out side.

"that bullshit!" I protested,"this land has been in my family for generations. My dad built this fucking gym!" I took a step forward. "I'm not going anywhere."

"good for you, but none of that garbage matters. Your second rate pedigree means nothing to the league. Leave now, take your _family _...," she smiled cruelly, "but leave your stuff. League law dictates that all possessions-,"

I'm not normally one for profanity but it slipped out before I could stop it, "fuck league law!"

"last chane to take your weak pathetic little birds and scram."

I've always prided myself on keeping a cool head. I never got bothered by most insults. Unless they were about my Pokemon. In the trainer world it would be the equivalent of some guy walking up to you and calling your girlfriend ugly, then proceeding to spit on your new shoes. Needless to say that warrants an ass whupping

"over my dead body," clicking a black and yellow ball from my kimono I raised it threateningly.

"this will be over quick, not like any flying types you have stand a chance." I gritted my teeth silently and waited for her to draw a pokeball.

I was going to floor this bitch...

**End of chapter 1. This is my first fanfic. A lot of action coming up. I'll try to update weakly. But I have school and blah blah blah.**

**Give reviews and likes please, and thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2: What?

"wait, wait!" my step mother called from the doorway, "not in the lobby."

Nodding I pivoted on my heel as I had seen my father do thousands of times and walked through the traditional paper doors into the the narrow hallway. Without looking back to see if Clair was following I exited the cramped hallway into the gyms official stadium. Small rocks and dirt were the stadium floor outlined by the traditional white lines which marked the edge of the battle field. Walking to the far wall I flipped a small switch by the main lights and waited for the dome of the roof to slide open. My father had created the foundation for this gym, after building a small cottage to rest in, he spent three years creating the actual battle field to league regulations. A hard task to do, especially for one man. He then began battling local trainers and travelers on his man made field with his bird pokemon and went undefeated for 5 years. This caught the leagues attention and he took the PATs and became an official leader. That was when the real dough started rolling in. He spent most of the money on improving the gym. Training facilities, new battle fields, Pokemon storage machines, ect.

Finally returning my attention to Clair, who had indeed followed me into the battle area I told her the battle would be two on two with no substitutions.

Flipping her hair she said, "I can't be responsible for the lives of your little birdies," with a flourish she threw a pokeball into the air, "Go! Dragonair." the blue serpentine dragon immediately turned its attention towards me, waiting for my move.

I kissed my pokeball and released my first Pokemon. "Honchkrow! Prepare for battle!" Without warning her Dragonair sprung forward and bashed my Honchkrow with its horn. Caught a little off guard I yelled, "take to the sky, use arial ace!" after recovering from the attack Hontkrow labored into the sky bleeding profusely from the horn wound.

"I hope that's not all you've got Clair jeered from across the room. Dragonair, use dragon breath!"

"dodge!" I didn't have to tell Honchkrow twice, he abandoned his aerial ace and barrel rolled to the right. "good, use night slash," Honchkrow complied by flapping its wings a bit faster and sending streaks of pure black energy hurtling at the Dragonair.

"counter with thunder!" Dragonair opened its maw, in which I was surprised to see hundreds of needle like teeth, and let loose a jagged stream of white super heated lightning. The two blasts met in the middle and culminated in a huge explosion. Dark clouds of smoke resulted in zero visibility for both parties. Not pausing for a second Clair barked another order, "fire another thunder into the cloud and don't stop untill you hear screams."

"get out of there now! Use faint attack," as the dragon fired another bolt of lightning Honchkrow streaked out of the cloud dive bombing straight for the ground.

"don't let it get away, fireblast it!" I heard her bellow from across the arena. But before Dragonair could even muster enough fire for its attack Honchkrow hit the ground. Or rather flew into it. More specifically into a shadow.

"what the... Shit. Dragonair use flash. Get rid of all the shadows!" once again before her Pokemon could respond Honchkrow made its move. Streaking out of Dragonairs own shadow covered in dark aura, a bullet from hell, it smashed into Clair's Dragonair.

Before it recovered I yelled, "End it with dark pulse!" from such close range it was a direct hit, and with Honchkrow's naturally high attack her Dragonair was down for the count. "good job Honchkrow." Looking at Clair I thought, _only one more to go._

Clairs face was distorted by a nasty scowl, "ok. Now I get serious." she released another Pokemon from a blue and red great ball. "kingdra use double team!"

Before I could even respond her kingdra created about 15 exact replicas. "shit... Honchkrow use pursuit on the furthest one." Cawing in affirmation my Honchkrow once again covered itself in a dark aura and streaked forward at a seemingly impossible pace. Swooping in low it make contact with the furthest kingdra. "fuck, it's an after image try the next o-"

"icebeam!" the move hit before I could even give Honchkrow another order. I returned the frozen bird sickle to its pokeball before it even hit the floor. Catching Clair's eye I scowled at the smug smirk she now wore.

Kissing my next pokeball I launched it into air. "Togekiss, lets go. Use double team as well." the result was an arena full of after images of two different Pokemon.

"goddammit, just use blizzard and freeze all of them." all the images of Kingdra, seemingly at the same time complied. A sharp wind and painfully cold air hit me in the face as a raging blizzard began to form on the battle field.

"use protect." I couldn't tell if it heard me. All I could see was a raging torrent of white ice and snow swirling around violently in the arena. One thing was for sure. Protect wasn't going to last much longer. "Fireblast your way out!" soon enough a glowing red light appeared at the top of the sphere of white destruction. In the next second a flaming "man" seemed to fly out of the blizzard zone. Closely followed by Togekiss. It had taken damage but not too much. "ok use sunny day, and then heatwave." strong light began to glare through the opening in the gym room which caused The temperature begane to rise, slowing down the Blizzard. Then the heatwave came, a pulse of blistering heat emitted from Togekiss's body melting all of the snow into water around Clair's kingdra.

"now use thunder!" white lightning exploded from Togekiss towards kingdra hitting it directly, the melted water around it only serving to amplify the strength of the attack. A brilliant white flash hit my eyes and I was forced to shield them with my arm. When the smoke cleared and my eyes readjusted I saw a burned and bloody, but still standing kingdra in the middle of the arena. "how the fuck is-"

"use icebeam again!" like a canon the beam of light blue light rocketed from the kingdra towards Togekiss.

"dodge it" Togekiss banked to the right but wasnt quite fast enough as its left wing was hit by the beam and encased in a solid block of ice. The extra rate dropped Togekiss to the ground like a rock. "shit burn it off!"

Before it could respond Clair's kingdra, on her order, fired a dragon breath that finished off my Togekiss. I had lost. I was so close too, i wanted to get angry or complain, But my father always said that a win is a win whether it's by a mile or an inch. After returning my Togekiss and thanking it for battling I swallowed my pride and turned to congratulate Clair.

"not bad battling-," she called as she walked across the arena to his training platform. "for a bird trainer, buuuuut I guess it's safe to say you pass."

"what" I asked not quite following.

She rolled her eyes again, "again with that word? You must really be retarded. you passed the test. You're now leader of the Violet city gym."

"w-what?!"I repeated as I took a step back in surprise

Clair just scowled and rolled her eyes again.

**So that chapter two. The battle was originally going to be 3on3 but I had to do some homework and I wanted to update it by tonight. Sorry :).**

**Anyway, I thought it'd be cool to give the levels of the Pokemon you've seen thus far. Remember though that in this universe levels aren't everything, battling depends on the trainer as well as the type of Pokemon fighting. For instance, it's not likely that a sparrow will beat a dragonite no matter how highly leveled it is. You are just gonna have to accept the logical fact that some Pokemon are just better than others.**

**Falkner**

**Pidgeot lev 52**

**Honchkrow lev 47**

**Togekiss lev 45**

**Clair**

**Dragonair lev 45**

**Kingdra lev 60**


	3. Chapter 3: New faces

Chapter 3

My jaw hung slack for another few seconds before decided to start speaking,"I don't want to be leader."

Clair turned her head and arched a thin blue eyebrow at him, " the way I see it, you don't have a choice. Before you make your decision consider the other people who live here." she glanced in the direction of the door seeing my step mom stand there quietly watching the proceedings.

Instantly I felt guilty, I had never formed a strong bond with her, but I was always respectful and honored her wishes, as that is what my father asked, or rather demanded of me. Even so she was a sweet woman. Quiet and resilient. She was so different from my own mother, I wondered how my father could possibly love them both. Untill his death I just considered her a replacement for my mother. Now looking back in retrospect I realized how much of a dumbass I was, after my fathers death she was shattered. Her love was genuine, my father was not one to lie so I assumed his was too. It would hurt her just as much as me to leave this place.

"I... I'll do it," I said with a sigh. "but what about the PATs?"

"they are a waste of time. Any kid with a rattata could pass them." she said flipping her hair again. This surprised me. Some people study for years and don't pass it. "as of today your gym is now active. Every sunday you are to report to the Indigo league office to give a report along with your record for that week. You are to win 60% of your league sanctioned battles or your gym license will be confiscated. You are also responsible for the safety and well being of this city and the people in the general area." As she said this her hands fell to her curvy hips and shifted her weight to her left leg, "there's a handbook that you have to read, or not read. I don't really care, I'm just required to tell you this shit."

"...ok," I mumbled distractedly still shell shocked by my new responsibilities.

"alright. Now let's go." she said briskly, pivoting on her left foot she began to walk to the door.

"what?" I asked shocked out of my thoughts.

"_what?" _she said in high mocking voice, "today's Sunday moron."

" very mature," I remarked dryly, "I didn't think that I would have to start going so soon." I watched her back waiting for a response, but she simply kept walking forward as if she didn't hear me, her hips swaying slightly from side to side with each step. "guess that my answer." I sighed and followed after her.

The flight to the league office wasn't particularly long. We followed the routes rather closely, which gave me the feeling that Clair didn't have much experience navigating in the skies. The trip was relatively quiet; Clair seemed to be fed up with me. Honestly I was fine with that, It gave me time to sort out my thoughts. I never particularly wanted to be a gym leader, I always imagined myself traveling the world with my birds seeing the sights. My father always forced me to train, and even though I didn't particularly like battling I was pretty good at it. I was in two parts excited and disappointed. Disappointed that I would have to relinquish my dreams, but I was also inexplicably excited. Some kids dreamed of being gym leaders, and I was living that. There would certainly be new adventures but there would also be so much responsibility along with it.

After we had flown for around forty five minutes, Clair guided her Altaria closer to me until she was only one wingspan away, "we are going to land soon." pointing to a small city that was still a spec in the distance she also announced that once we landed there I was on my own.

Shrugging I nudged my Pidgeot with my knees to begin a slow descent. As we fell to lower and lower thermals my jaw dropped as well. What I had thought was a small city was simply a huge... No a massive cluster of interconnected buildings. When Ava landed I walked to the front doors and simply gawked. Before me two massive doors, red oak lined with shining steel, barred my way. Intricate carvings of different Pokemon, mostly dragons, adorned the edges while two enormous brass knockers hung in the center of the two doors, at least 20 feet too high for a human being to reach. Turning around I looked for Clair untill I remembered her words right before we landed.

Pidgeot hopped up to my side as I scanned the surrounding path for something that might help us enter the massive doors. The pathway that I stood in was surprisingly plain. No trees or grass, just a bunch of boulders and a gravelly path that continued off into the distance.

"how the fuck am I supposed to get in?" I muttered to myself. I quietly comtempled trying to blast open the doors with a few of my Pokemon. My pidgeot screeched in agreement.

"need some help?"

I whirled around my hand inside of my kimono ready to draw out another Pokemon. Before me a petite girl stood eyeing me curiously. Her brown hair was up in two cute pigtails. She wore a short but plain blue tinted sleeveless dress which exposed her slender arms and legs. From a distance I might have thought she was 13, but upon closer inspection I realized that she couldn't have been much older than me.

"yeah... I'm a new gym leader I guess, and I was told I have to come here on Sundays." I met her deep brown eyes, after holding her gaze for a second I relaxed. My father always told me that to see into a mans soul always look at their eyes. There wasn't anything apparently dangerous about this girl, but I kept my hand inside my kimono nonetheless.

"did Clair bring you?" after seeing me nod she continued, " don't take it personally, she's like that to all new leaders."

"_you're _a leader?" for the umpteenth time that day my jaw dropped.

For the first time since I met her she smiled. It was a small smile but it set my heart beating a lot faster than before. She was beautiful...

"what's wrong with _me_ being a leader? Women can't lead gyms?!" she exploded suddenly.

"no, I meant th- that," before I could stammer out a poorly made response she started laughing.

"I'm Just messing with you. My name is Jasmine by the way. Whats yours?" she cocked her head to the side as she asked the question which made my pulse race even faster. She was just too unbelievably cute.

"Falkner." I said shortly scared that if I said anymore I'd stumble over my words and embarrass myself further.

"just Falker? Don't you have a last name?" she asked again her huge brown eyes staring directly at me.

Suprised, I cocked an eyebrow at her, "you didn't give me your last name either."

"good point, it's Mikan. Jasmine Mikan," she smiled again.

"I'm Hayato Falkner." afterwords there was an awkward pause where neither of us knew what to say. My pidgeot, Ava, who I had completely forgotten about as I talked to Jasmine pecked me rather hard on the head and pointed its golden wing at the oak doors still barring our path. I gestured to the enormous doors blocking our way, "you mentioned help?"

"oh yeah, sorry." she said blushing slightly, " those doors are just for show. They only open during the pokemon tournament that is held once every year. The real entrance, for everyday use of the facilities, is located a little west of here. About 5 miles if I remember correctly."

"5 miles? So what are you doing out here?" I asked curiously.

Once again her large brown orbs met mine and a delicate smile played her lips, "oh you know, just getting some fresh air."

"oh, I see. Well," I glanced at Ava, "would you like a ride to the _real_ door?"

Something close to fear crossed her face. "no. I'd rather walk if that's fine with you."

"oh, well I'll walk with you," pulling out my pokeball I returned Ava to her ball and kissed it before returning it back to my kimono.

After my pidgeot was safely returned to my pokeball she took off at a brisk pace. "ahh...isn't west that way," I said as I pointed in the exact opposite direction that she left in.

A red tint touched her cheeks, "oh right, I knew that..." turning quickly she briskly walked in the other direction. Her little legs taking her in short but quick steps.

I'm not a particularly tall guy, only 5'11", but I found my self easily able to match her pace with my longer stride. Realizing this she pursed her lips.

"you tall people and your long legs..." she tried to speed up her steps a bit.

"I'm not really tall. I think you're just vertically challenged." I said with a slight chuckle. I also began to speed up my steps.

"how rude!" she yelled in mock anger as she sped up again. I merely laughed and met her pace again. Before we knew it we were running full speed alongside the massive wall of the league complex. I was easily faster than her but I let her have the lead anyway, her tiny legs were a blur and her dress fluttered around behind her. After a few minutes of running she came to a breathless stop. Her face red from exertion she bent over and Put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"my father always told me, it makes it harder to breathe when you bend over, you should put your hands on your head to pull in more oxygen." I said standing next to her. I cocked and eyebrow at her when she merely looked up at me and stuck out her tongue causing me to laugh. "how mature, how old are you anyway?"

"you're just mad 'cause you lost!" she said defiantly. After staring me down for a few more seconds she finally stood up straight and put her hands on her head.

"if you say so," I said grinning like an idiot.

"you wanna go again?" she said sensing the sarcasm in my voice. Obviously she knew I was faster than her, but she refused to go down without a fight. I liked that. It was very contrary to my first image of her, as a pristine, shy and sheltered little girl. She if anything was a honey badger. One that hates to lose. I _really_ liked that. It was so different from my personality that I gravitated to her bouncy competitive nature like a drug.

"nah, you win this one," I laughed

"you're late." came the stern voice of the league champion Lance Delohov.

"sorry I got a little side tracked," I sent a quick glare in the direction of Clair who was lounging on an expensive looking sofa in a sitting area along with what I assumed were the rest of the gym leaders.

"I don't apprecitate excuses," he replied without losing a beat.

I shrugged and looked at him directly in he eye, "Fair enough... so I know leaders are supposed to come here on Sundays but why _this _Sunday? It's kinda my first day on the job." if lance was upset about me changing the subject he didn't show it. His gold eyes and angular face remained exactly the same.

He met my gaze coolly and said," as you know all gyms have stars. The amount of stars you have determines your mastery of Pokemon and allows trainers to gauge the difficulty of challenging your gym. Your stars also determines your paycheck along wit your win/lose ratio."

"how many stars do I have now?" I inquired.

Lance frowned slightly at my interruption, " I was just getting to that. Your father had 3 out of 5 possible stars on his gym. You, as the new leader have zero." before I could interupt again he held up a finger, "to get your stars you will compete along with your fellow leaders and other powerful trainers in the battle tower tournament. Your stars will be awarded based on how you preform. This will also serve as a chance for your peers to improve their standings as well. Meeting adjourned!" and with that he turned in a flourish, his red and black cape swinging out behind him and walked out of the room.

I turned to see the leaders who had been waiting as well for the meeting to end begin to gather their things. Some left immediately while others milled around for a bit making small talk. I was pleased to see Jasmine still here. I immediately turned and walked towards her, seeing me approach she smiled.

"is this going to be your first tournament?" she asked as I got nearer.

"yeah, I've never really been really big on battling. I prefer to just lie around with my birds." I replied casually.

She cocked her head to the side, "a gym leader that _doesn't _like battling. Now that's new." she looked down at her shoes for a second then returning my gaze she squeaked out, "here's my number. If you need help with uhhhh gym leadering or something you should give me a call."

I took the slip of paper from her hands and slid it into the belt loop of my kimono, "sure." I said genuinely pleased with this turn of events.

"also... Do you want to have a battle?"she asked innocently. _This _turn of events did not please me however.

"I don't really w-" after looking into her glittering brown eyes I decided to agree. "ok. Fine."

"thanks, I know you're not a battling fanatic but I feel like you get to know someone best during battles." she smiled brilliantly, and seemingly out of thin air she produced a yellow and black pokeball.

A old man walked in between us, "Jasmine, I would prefer it if you had this battle _outside _this time."

"right, sorry Price. Cmon Falkner." she called grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me towards the door. As I was pulled out of the room I took a glance at the old man named Price, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me knowingly.

**Ok. There's a ton of battling coming up. I'll go in depth with the other leaders as well. I'll update again in a few days. **

**As a treat I'll go ahead and show you all of Falkner's Pokemon as well as Jasmine's. (the ones they have in their current party anyway)**

**Falkner **

**Pidgeot 52**

**Honchkrow 47**

**Togekiss 45**

**Staraptor 48**

**Skarmory 60 (inherited from his father)**

**Jasmine**

**Steelix 55**

**Magneton 40**

**Bastiodon 50**


End file.
